Delinquent
by HidingSomething
Summary: Misadventures of various PoT characters. Second story: According to Yanagi, 96 percent of first impressions are wrong. Sanada begs to differ. [Oneshots]
1. Runs in the Family

**Summary:** In which one of Kirihara Akaya's middle school teachers decides to take a stand, and Kirihara's rather…atypical family gets involved.

**A/N:** Takes place during Kirihara's first year of middle school.

* * *

May. The second month after the school semester had begun. It was always around this time when the first years, having rode the momentum of freshly entering junior high, started showing their true colours as excitement cooled off.

History teacher Konoe made her way purposefully down the aisle between the desks closest to the windows. _"…and after his death, his vision of a unified Japan was completed by his successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi."_

The snoring was getting louder by the second.

_Slap_

The paperback textbook landed on the boy's thick mass of loose black curls.

Kirihara Akaya woke with a startle, yelling a slurred combination of _'WHhaaatT—?' _and _'YEEEees—?'_

"_Kirihara-kun," _she said tersely, deliberately stressing each syllable of his name. "Care to recap what I've been teaching the class for the past fifteen minutes for us?"

Out of all the students in class 1-D, this one was most notorious for his slacking during class.

Wiping the drool off the edge of his mouth, the sharp-eyed boy blinked rapidly at his surroundings before slanting his head to look up at her. "Eh? Sorry, sorry. I wasn't paying any attention," he said with a carefree beam, entirely harmless in his intent.

Konoe-sensei could feel the blood flushing up her neck as his classmates fought vehemently to conceal their giggling, knowing that their history teacher was as strict as they come.

"_Kirihara-kun,"_ the proud and intelligent young woman made it simpler for him, _"How did Oda Nobunaga die?"_

At sight of the dark aura slowly enshrouding his sensei's form, the boy's smile hesitantly slipped and he threw up his arms for cover. "It wasn't me," Kirihara denied, to his classmates' bursts of laughter, _"I didn't do it—!"_

"_DETENTION AFTER CLASS."_

…

'_i'm wriitng this because Konoe-sensei is still wathcing me and i need to mkae it look lkie i'm actulaly putting somtehing down on paper somtehing about an Oda guy whoeevr that guy was i'm sure he was great and was admierd and had his generals and straetgist just like Yukimura has Sanada and Yanagi but was defetaed in the end just lkie how i will deafet the Three Deomns of Rikkai and conquer this school though hnoestly i didn't do nyathing to any Oda guy and Konoe-sensei is pckiing up a call now so i will go trian myself to chllaenge that Sanada guy agian next time i won't lose bye-bye'_

The woman's trembling hands crushed the blasphemy of a reflection paper that awful boy had left on his desk. With that horrendous grammar and spelling, it was a miracle he managed to graduate safely from elementary! What were his elementary teachers thinking!

That's it. In Japan, teachers were the main force responsible for disciplining the kids, but this calls for drastic action.

Fuming inwardly, Konoe-sensei logged into the school's administrative network, quickly pulling up Kirihara household's contact information. After ringing for a while, a gruff male voice answered, _"Kirihara Household."_

"Good afternoon and pardon my forwardness," the young woman replied primly, "Am I speaking to Akaya-kun's guardian? I am his history teacher at Rikkaidai Junior High."

She heard the phone being transferred to another's hands.

"_Boss, it's for you. Some teach' of the young boss's."_

Eh. A deep, resonating voice answered the phone. _**"What about my lad?"**_

She got chills just from hearing his question, and choked on her response.

No, calm down. Teachers have the right to bring inappropriate behaviour to the attention of the students' guardians.

"Kirihara-san." Konoe-sensei summoned the courage born of sheer sense of duty. "Your son's behaviour at school is getting worse. Today, I asked him how Oda Nobunaga died; guess how he responded? He had the galls to exclaim, _'It wasn't me'!"_

How could a boy his age not know a single thing about the most famous warlord in Japan's history? They have even spent the past week learning the significance Oda Nobunaga had on their nation's history!

"I had him write a reflection paper on his wrongful behaviour, but he escapes to play sports! With all due respect, Kirihara-san, I have reason to believe your son isn't taking this institution seriously at all!"

Alarmingly, a loud, boisterous laugh answered her.

"_Is that what the authorities do nowadays?"_he asked. _"Lady, a mere reflection paper isn't enough to get that brat to fess up. I'll deal with him. Expect my good news by later this evening."_

"Y-Yes," the woman stammered, still rattled by something about this man. "Thank you for your cooperation."

She was relieved when she put down the receiver, loosening the collar of her shirt for breathing room.

That was that, right?

* * *

"Konoe Harumi-sensei?"

The young woman who stepped out of the backseat of the black car with black tinted windows parked outside the school gates introduced herself as, "Kirihara Akaya's elder sister."

The green eyed girl, who wore a traditional style dress with black butterfly print, reached inside her sleeve and presented a large envelope to the history teacher who had just gotten off work. "This is for you."

Shaking out the contents, a dumbfounded Konoe-sensei found a cellphone contained inside…and entire wads of bills!?

A masked number was already inputted on screen. At the nod of the sister, the history teacher pressed call.

"_Kirihara Household,"_ the gruff voice who had first answered earlier picked up again. _"Hold." _In the background, she could hear Akaya's outcries.

"_Ow! Ow! That hurts, Pops! I'll die-!"_

Wh-Wh-What-?

"_**Sensei," **_Kirihara's father's voice came to the phone. _"Rest assured that I have thoroughly disciplined the brat,"_ he boasted as a parental figure who ruled with an iron fist. _"He has confessed to his crime. As for reparations to that Oda Nobunaga character,_ _we'll discuss delicately it at a future time with the affected parties. I trust the amount inside the envelope is to your satisfaction."_

Then these…hush money-!? Wait a minute-! This kind of misunderstanding was-!

All of a sudden, Kirihara Akaya's young history teacher felt faint. Didn't Kirihara's file claim that his father was an average salaryman...!? What was this-...

"_And Sensei, it would be wise for you to keep this incident between us."_

The elder sister informed her in a matter of fact manner, "That cellphone is programmed to self-destruct ten minutes after your call ends."

...

This family…was dangerous in too many ways-…!

* * *

**A/N:** May turn this into a series of one-shots with different characters whenever inspiration hits me.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary:** According to Yanagi, 96 percent of first impressions are wrong. Sanada begs to differ.

Another one for Kirihara. Also takes place his first year of junior high. (Edit: I later realized the Big Three properly weren't in those club positions back then...oops.)

* * *

It had gotten lively in the clubroom since the addition of Rikkaidai's newest member.

"_Come on! Let's have a match! This time, I'll defeat you!"_

Today as well, Kirihara Akaya was challenging one of Rikkai's Big Three to a match. The lad seemed to do it in rotation, and today was Yukimura's turn.

"_Just one last time! I promise!" _Or so he had claimed every day of club activities since he had joined.

Yanagi stopped in his daily routine of accounting for the club's expenditures to look up at the boy across the clubroom's round table, used for strategic meetings and debriefings. Toward Kirihara's desperate pleas, Yukimura only chuckled.

Seiichi, it's because you keep indulging the boy's wishes that had gotten him spoiled. They've already discussed this with Sanada.

"_Come on!"_ Kirihara clapped his hands to his sides, flinging downward in a bow as his last resort. _"PLEA-!"_

—_WHAM._

It was not every day that Rikkai's captain could be caught by surprise. In the awkward silence that ensued, Yukimura wondered if he should be asking the boy if he were alright, having forgotten the table in front of him like that…?

…Yanagi returned to recording in the club's ledgers.

"_Uu…ow…"_

"Come now…" Yukimura soothed and was inclined to grant his request, finding the boy's current situation a bit pitiful…

"What is this!" Sanada made his grand entrance with a fling of the door. "Yukimura! You're not giving into this slacker's antics again, are you? We've already decided-… Why is there a dent in the table?"

"WHY!" Kirihara spun on the much bigger guy, demanding, "Why won't you just let him play a match against me!? Are you scared I'll win and you'll not look any scarier when you're blocking the doorway!?"

…What does that last jumbled part of his sentence have to do with anything? Just as Yanagi suspected, Kirihara was, deep down, had grown terrified of Sanada from their past encounters—all of which have ended badly for the young lad.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada shouted the boy down, causing Kirihara to throw up his arms for protection. "What difference does it make challenging us each day if your fundamental ability hasn't improved!? You can't even follow the speed of Yukimura's shots before, and you sure can't hit them now! Not unless you can grow a pair of eyes on the sides of your head!"

Kirihara fought valiantly not to cower from the force of Sanada rebuke. "Wh-Wh-What should I do…!?"

Seeing that the unruly boy was finally meaning to submit in the face of authority, Sanada crossed his arms with the dignity of a vice-captain. "Build up on your fundamentals!" the second year Rikkaidai student, mature for his age, decreed. He imparted on the younger student, his favourite quote, "If there's a will, there's a way!"

"I see…!" Kirihara was suddenly enlightened by the imparting of his wisdom. "I got it!"

Humph. Sanada had to grudgingly admit, maybe Yukimura and Yanagi were right. The boy might have been a slacker, but he was willing to change-

Kirihara was hunched down in a crouch, grasping his hair with a look of pure concentration on his face.

The three second years exchanged looks. What was he doing?

"Come on, eyes!"Kirihara huffed with sheer force of will, eyelids shut tight.

"_Grow!"_

...

…The boy was trying to grow a pair of eyes on the sides of his head.

Yanagi massaged his forehead, and Yukimura, his fake smile still in place, pressed his fingers to his ears.

"_TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" _Sanada bellowed, at a volume that had even Kirihara panicking. _"GO!"_

"_Eek-!" _Without question the boy shot through the doorway toward which he pointed, and collided just in time into Marui, who was coming through— _"WHOA-!"_

—_who elbowed Jackal—…_ _"HEY-!?"_

—_who fell back into Yagyuu—… "Oof-"_

—Niou side-stepped—

…—to end up in a human pile outside the door.

"_What's the big ide—!" _Marui was just about to lament on being made to drop his half-finished cake, before setting eyes on where exactly said cake with extremely laden toppings have landed.

Right on vice-captain Sanada's face.

The boy might have escaped attempted exile, if Niou hadn't pointed and burst out laughing right then.

"_FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE CAMPUS! AND DON'T COME BACK!"_


End file.
